


The man of my dreams

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Dreams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin doesn't think he will get a boyfriend in the near future. Then he dreams about the perfect guy: blue eyes, blonde hair, strikingly handsome. But perfect guys only exist in dreams, do they?





	The man of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, I quite like these guys together and I wanted to write something not F1 related. So I tried an AU.  
> I hope you like it :)

The noise of two people having sex greeted Kevin when he opened the door. Frustrated he let out a groan and dropped his bag next to the door. He knew it was not a good idea to move in with his Marcus (who was his best friend) and Jolyon (who was Marcus’ boyfriend). The two of them were great friends and actually quite adorable together but most of the time they forgot that Kevin was living with them, too. It wasn’t the first time Kevin stumbled upon them while they were making out on the couch or worse. It was not their fault. They just weren’t used to an extra flatmate. But since there has been a fire in Kevin’s apartment block which destroyed nearly everything, he had to look for a place to stay until he found a new flat. He was glad that Marcus and Jo almost immediately offered him to stay at their place. But well, they often forgot about Kevin living with them.  
The Dane took a deep breath before he peeked around the corner to the living room. To his relief it was empty. So Marcus and Jo had to be in their shared room.  
“Well, at least I don’t disturb them.” Kevin sarcastically mumbled under his breath, took his bag and scurried off to the spare room where he had taken residence. Once he had shut the door he flopped down onto his bed. He was really happy for Marcus and Jo. It took them a while until they built up their courage and talked to each other about their feelings. But lying here alone in his room while the unmistakable noises came through the thin walls, Kevin just wanted someone to be with him. Someone he could hug, someone he could kiss, someone he could _love_! It had been a while since he broke up with his last boyfriend and since then he was alone.  
“ _Two years._ ” He thought bitterly. “ _I’m single for two fucking years now._ Kevin sighed and buried his head into his pillow. A single tear escaped his eye. Quickly the Dane wiped it away. There was no need to cry right now! But he couldn’t help to wonder if there was anybody out there who was destined to be with him.

Kevin must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was that he was standing outdoors in a park.   
“ _This must be a dream._ ” He thought. “ _I was just lying in my bed and now I’m standing here._ ” Curiously he glanced around. He didn’t recognise the park. There was a small pond and next to the pond was a statue of a horse and a man on top of the beast. Kevin took a step towards it. It had no description so he had no clue who the man could be. Suddenly he heard quick footsteps and before he could comprehend he was knocked on the floor. He landed on his bum with a surprised huff.   
“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Kevin heard a voice and a shadow was cast over him. “I didn’t see you there, are you okay?” Slowly Kevin nodded before looking up to see the stranger. He gasped when he saw his eyes. It was such a beautiful colour. Blue. Like the ocean. Kevin stared unaware that he was still sitting on the floor. It wasn’t until the stranger let out an awkward cough that Kevin snapped out of his trance. He blushed as he saw the outstretched hand and quickly grabbed it. The stranger helped him up. Standing upright Kevin noticed that the stranger was taller than him. And he had blond hair just like him. All in all he looked really handsome.   
“What’s your name?” The stranger now asked.  
“My … my name?” Kevin stammered. “Um … my name is …”  
But he didn’t get to tell the stranger his name because suddenly he was shaken and soon his eyes snapped open.

Kevin blinked as he tried to regain is focus. He saw a flurry of blond hair and he wondered if the stranger wasn’t a dream but in fact reality but then he saw Marcus standing beside his bed and his hopes vanished into thin air.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked voice laced with disappointment. Marcus raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything about Kevin’s tone.  
“Dinner’s ready.” Was all the Swede said before scurrying out of the room again. Kevin sighed and buried his face in his pillow. Why did Marcus wake him? Now he doesn’t know the name of the stranger.  
“ _It was just a dream, Kevin!_ ” He scolded himself. “ _He probably isn’t real anyway. He is just a product of your imagination!_ ” Still, Kevin couldn’t help himself but think that the stranger was exactly how he imagined the perfect guy. He sighed. If only he could be real… With that thought he got up and went into the kitchen where Marcus and Jo already waited for him with food. Kevin barely shot them a glance when he sat down and began to pick at his food. He didn’t saw the looks between Marcus and Jo who were a little bit irritated about Kevin’s behaviour. It took them not long to realise that something was wrong. Finally Marcus was the first to speak.  
“Okay Kev, what happened?” Startled Kevin looked up, he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings so when spoken to he nearly dropped his fork. He found himself being studied by Marcus and Jo but only shrugged his shoulders.  
“I’m fine.” He tried to dodge any further questions but Marcus only huffed.  
“You clearly are not fine!” The Swede exclaimed. “What is it that is bothering you?” Kevin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
“You really want to know?” He asked and Marcus nodded frantically.  
“Of course I want to know. You’re my best friend and I want to be happy rather than being sad. So what’s going on?” Kevin took a deep breath.  
“Fine. When I came home I heard the two of you having sex.” The blunt statement caused Jo to blush but Kevin just continued. “I went into my room and I couldn’t help but think about if there was a guy for me out there. Please don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy for the two of you but … sometimes I wish that I have a special one, too. Well, I fell asleep after that and I had a really strange dream. I was standing in a park near the statue of a horse rider and suddenly someone bumped into me and sent me flying on the floor. When I looked up I saw the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen! The guy helped me up and I noticed that he was so handsome! He asked me for my name but I couldn’t answer and then you woke me up.” Kevin finished. Marcus looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry, Kev.” He whispered. “I wouldn’t have woken you if I knew.” Kevin waved his hand.  
“It doesn’t matter. It was just a dream anyway. There is no such guy out there.” He buried his head in his hands. Marcus exchanged a look with his boyfriend and then scrambled around the table to hug Kevin.  
“It will be okay.” He soothed. “You will find your special one. I’m sure of it.” Kevin sniffed.  
“Thanks Marcus.” He mumbled. Marcus flashed him an encouraging smile. Suddenly Jo spoke up.  
“You said there was the statue of a horse rider in the park, didn’t you?” Kevin shot him a confused look but nodded.  
“Yeah, the statue and a small pond. Why?” Jo frowned.  
“I think there is a park which actually resembles the park in your dream.” At this Kevin perked up.  
“There is?” he asked incredulously. Jo smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, there is. I can show you if you want.” Kevin thought about it.  
“That would be great.” He finally answered. “Though I don’t think that there actually will be a guy who looks this gorgeous as the stranger in my dream.”  
“You never know until you try!” Marcus chimed in. “Well, I’d say: Let’s go!”

It didn’t take them long to reach the park. Kevin wondered why he never noticed the park. It was small, yes, but still it was quite nice. And just as Jo said there was the statue of the horse rider next to the tiny pond. Kevin drew his eyes over the scenery. It was beautiful. And quiet. No people were there. But that was nothing out of ordinary. It was already evening most of the people probably were at home right now. Kevin still stood at the pond following the little waves when a leaf or something else graced the surface. He didn’t notice that Marcus and Jo went away a short distance. However he noticed quick footsteps suddenly appearing. But before he could turn around he was knocked down to the floor. He landed with a little huff.  
“Oh god, I’m really sorry.” He heard and froze. It was exactly the same voice he heard in his dream. Carefully he looked up and gasped when he saw the same bright blue eyes like in his dream staring down on him. The stranger smiled and held out his hand.  
“I’m sorry.” He said again. “Can I make it up to you? Like … with a coffee?” Kevin still stared at the outstretched hand. Then, slowly as if the stranger in front of him could disappear the next moment he took the hand held out and pulled himself up. He looked at the stranger. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Just as he dreamt. But that couldn’t be, could it? The guy in front of him still smiled.  
“So, what do you say? Coffee?” Kevin nodded. He was still unable to speak. The eyes of the stranger lit up.  
“Great! I know a nice little café just at the end of the park. Are you coming? Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t even know your name.” The stranger laughed and scratched his neck. And this time – unlike in his dream – Kevin found his voice.  
“Kevin.” He said. “My name is Kevin.” The stranger smiled broadly.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Nico.”

***

A year and a half later Kevin found himself in the exact same spot where he met Nico the first time. But this time nobody got knocked over. It was just Nico going down on one knee, revealing a little box with a beautiful ring inside.  
And of course Kevin said yes. After all who wouldn’t marry the man of his dreams?


End file.
